You're My Lucky Star!
by TomoeDonno
Summary: Will he ever find love? { Omegaverse, sexual themes, rated M for later chapters }
1. Chapter 1

**You're My Lucky Star!**

_Woah! Hey guys! Its another series because I'm a loser and don't want to work on anything else._

_This chapter is just the beginning so it will be.. sorta short c; _

_Warnings; None _

**\(*~*)/**

Arthur sighed, losing confidence in himself. The omega turned away from the alpha and his squad, clutching his hands to his chest. _Not today either.._ The omega had planned on confessing but he couldn't help but get nervous. _Extremely nervous_, he scoffed. He dumped the chocolates in the nearby trash can. Alfred was an alpha- extremely hunky alpha- who played football at their high school. He barely knew Arthur, they had been partners once in chemistry, but besides that they had no connection. Arthur jumped when the school bell rung and a voice came on the speaker.

"Students, you have 15 minutes to leave campus. If you are here any later you must report to the head office. That is all." The omegas ears twitched. He scurried home, barging in the door and going straight to his room down in the basement. He hated his family, he hated associating with them and not fitting in with them.

"Arthur?" He heard his mother whisper. He turned his head to acknowledge her. "How was school? Did you find yourself a potential mate?" He growled at the beta. How dare she!

"Mum.. School was fine, like usual," _Lies_, "and you know I can't find a mate when you lock me in my room." _Another lie, I've had plenty of chances. _The woman closed the door and walked back up stairs. Why couldn't he just confess to Alfred? _The group of football players.._ He hated Alfred's friends, he hated that Alfred played that American football as well. Almost every other student in school had a mate, and children. It was horrible. He scoffed again, no one wanted a weird omega such as himself. Every time his mum would ask how school was or if he had found a potential mate he couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth. He was a runt, defied Alphas and chose to not follow his omega instincts. His grades were horrible and he had no friends. How do you explain that to your one true believer? You didn't, you lie. He looked at an old picture of his family. Why couldn't it be like back then?

**\(*~*)/**

The next day had come by sooner than expected and everyone was buzzing. He looked at the giant sign hanging from the ceiling on the entrance of the school. School Ball; Dec. 29

"It's that time of year, ha?" Alfred said to his friends and they passed by. Arthur eyed him then turned quickly to walk to his locker. He opened it and grabbed his book for class. It was December 18, there was eleven more days till the 'ball'. Girls giggled as they planned their dresses and such. He stuck his nose up and walked with his arms crossed to class, took his seat, and stuck his face in his book. The lecture started but he ignored it.

"Kirkland.." The teacher growled and the class turned to him. He continued to read. "Kirkland!" The teacher walked up and slammed the book closed.

"H-Hey!" The class giggled.

"Principles office. Now." He growled and Arthur got up, walking to the office. When he walked in a familiar scent hit his nose, _Alfred._ Upon turning to sit on the waiting bench he saw Alfred, bloody and bruised.

"A-Alfred!" He squeaked. The alpha turned to him and grinned.

"I got that dude! It was pretty cool! He was touching this chick and I beat the shit outa him," He explained. Arthur shook his head. He bit his lip getting an idea, it couldn't hurt, could it?

"Hey.. Let me help you in the infirmary." Alfred nodded and stood up, leading Arthur to the room. Alfred sat down upon entering and Arthur got the first aid kit. He brought it over and looked over the alphas face. "Your nose.." He trailed off and wet and cotton ball with some disinfectant, gently dabbing it over an open cut on Al's nose. The boy hissed. "S-Sorry!"

"Don't worry," Alfred laughed. The room fell silent as Arthur helped the other. "So.."

"So."

"The ball is coming soon. Do ya have a partner to go with?"

Arthur laughed, "Are you joking? You know no one wants to go with me. Heck, you didn't even want to be my lab par-"

"That was when I didn't know you," He countered, "I know you somewhat now." Somewhat? What did that mean? "Look, I was just wondering.. Why don't you ask Francis?"

The omega lowered his ears, "Can you not. Francis is a frog." Alfred shrugged and Arthur finished up. "You're better now." The alpha left, no thank you, no nothing. Arthurs instincts said to chase after him, offer your bod- Stop! He held his head and the nurse walked in.

"Mr. Kirkland, why are you here?" Arthur lifted his head and stared, eyes glossy. The nurse nodded, "Wait here." She returned with a pass.

_Excuse __Arthur Kirkland__ for classes for __a week._

_Cause;__ Heat _

Arthur stared at the pass.

No! Not now!__

**\(*~*)/**

_So this is the first chapter! I know it sucks but this is just the beginning so it will be awkwardly written. _

_Gomen for the bad grammar or anything else._

_Can you guess what happens next?_


	2. Heat!

_Hey guys!_

_I've been working on this for a while now.._

_Christmas is almost here and my birthday is the 29th so this is the only day I can upload it._

_Enjoy! _

**\( ~ )/**

Arthur growled, "You're joking right?"

"No, im perfectly serious. You need to leave now, I've called your parents." She pushed him out the door and he stood there gaping. _Not mum and dad.._ Alfred felt his nose twitch and his ears perk up. What was that smell? It was intoxicating! He looked at Arthur, standing up.

"Bro, you're in he-"

Arthur cut him off, "Don't come near me! Don't even smell me!" The omega tensed up and backed up against the wall. Alfred stalked over.

"Don't tell me what to do." Alfred breathed, "I'm _your_ alpha and your _my_ omega." He growled and grabbed the Brits wrist. He sniffed again. "You're in _heat,_ let me help you.." He lowered one of his hands down to the hem of Arthurs shirt. The omega whined and stood still. Alfred's hand ventured up his back and slowly stroked the skin. He leaned his head down and nipped Arthurs neck lovingly. Arthur whined again, his hand gripping the hem of his shirt tightly. "Just let me help you, Artie. I can make it all better.." He trailed his tongue down the omegas neck. "Just say okay.."

Arthur moaned, his hormones starting to cloud his judgment. "A-Alfred.. Oka-"

Mrs. Kirkland barged into the office, "Arthur!" The poor Brit squeaked, pushing Alfred away. "Has that boy spouted lies and promised to make you feel good? If he did he lied." Alfred reached for Arthur but the boy cowered away. "He doesn't love you, he wont mate you, he'll just use you for a good fuck." She pushed Alfred out of the way and hugged Arthur. "Lets go home, boy." She led him out of the office. Arthur hurried into the car and looked out the window to see Alfred be brought into the principles office.

"So.." Mr. Kirkland said.

"You know our son was just_ molested!_ This alpha boy was all over him!" Mrs. Kirkland cried, her arms flailing all around.

"He didn't molest me.." Arthur said quietly. Mrs. Kirkland turned around and grabbed Arthurs chin.

"The boy even left _hickeys!_" She cried. Mr. Kirkland shook his head.

"Isn't it good alphas are starting to take in interest in Arthur?"

"That boy was only interested in Arthur for his purity!"

Arthur sighed looking at his lap. _Alfred was just playing me.._ "You know, I'm never going to mate. It's too much trouble." Arthur chimed in.

"Oh!" Mrs. Kirkland wailed, crying into a tissue she'd pulled out her purse. "How could you say that!"

He just shook his head. When the car stopped in their driveway he stepped out and instantly went to his room. He locked it and looked at his bed. It needed to be turned into a nest. He got to work quickly, setting up the pillows as needed and fixing his blankets. He wished he had a mate to do this with, he truly did. But he was an omega who acted as an alpha. No one wanted that. Every alpha wanted an omega who'd submit, and he wasn't one. His thoughts went back to Alfred, the only alpha he'd fallen for. He doubled over in need. "A-Alfred.." He made him way onto the bed and pulled off his pants. He needed the alpha. He rubbed himself through his underwear. "A-Ah! It feels.."

**\( ~ )/**

Arthur woke up to the smell of food at his door. He climbed off his bed and unlocked the door. "Thank you!" He called and grabbed his plate.

"Ye're welc'me!" Came his brothers faint reply.

Arthur locked the door again and brought his plate to his nest. "I wish Alfred made this for me.." He blushed and shook his head. Alfred was no good! He just wanted his purity.. Like mum had said.. He ate quickly before trying to sleep again. His need kept him from sleep and he whined. _Why me?_ Couldn't he just be a beta like his brothers, all except for Allistor. He pushed his blankets up against his crotch and rutted up against it, moaning. _This will go on forever.._ He thought.

**\( ~ )/**

A week passed before Arthur was allowed back to school. It was currently lunch time and he was making up work for his AP English class.

"Artie!" Alfred called and sat down by him. "Hey, I'm sorry about what happened in the office! It was just you were in he-"

"Quiet down, git!"

"Sorry, sorry," Alfred got quieter, "It was just, you were in heat and my hormones responded to you.. I mean, you and me are one of the few people who haven't mated, so once my instincts recognized and omega in need they just completely took over.." Arthur nodded and looked up to a girl with her arms crossed.  
"Alfred, what are you doing with him? You have me to play with," She whined.  
"Oh! Sorry Artie! I have a date with Anya today so we'll have to catch up later." Alfred said, quickly getting up. Arthur just ignored him and went back to completing his work.

"Hey! Didn't you hear him? Answer him back! He's and alpha!" Anya stepped forward and slapped Arthur. The male omegas ears flattened and he flew out of his seat.  
"Anya!" Alfred growled. Alfred rushed to help Arthur.

"Do not touch me." Arthur growled and helped himself up. "Don't ever talk to me again." He turned his head and grabbed his work.

"Ugh! At least apologize to Alfred you nerd!" Anya shouted.

"Shut up!" Arthur growled, "You've already done enough. And your bitchy attitude doesn't make me even want to speak to him." Anya gasped.

"Have respect for your alpha!"

"He's not my alpha, he's yours." Arthur whispered and walked out...


End file.
